<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forsake by zeo_nulla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567227">Forsake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla'>zeo_nulla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>papilionem &amp; guiverno [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An alliance between Toffee and Marco, An arm gets burned off, Anger, Broken Friendship, Building a better life for monsters, Fighting, Gen, I will be adding tags as I go, Marco has a lot of anger now, Monster marco, Or at least I did, Out of order storytelling, Post-Episode: s01e24 Storm the Castle, Royalty, Violence, We all wanted some either Mewman or monster marco, Woops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea what was going on, well, not entirely true.</p>
<p>He knew he had been kidnapped by a raptor-lawyer.</p>
<p>He knew he had fought with his best friend over a sandwich.</p>
<p>He knew that she had left him to die.</p>
<p>His arm was gone, it was just gone now.</p>
<p>And she had done this to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz &amp; Toffee, Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>papilionem &amp; guiverno [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forsake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! and welcome to: I have no control over what my brain wants to write!starring me! <br/>but for real, I wanted to do something fun and a little darker with Marco's story, because why not? so /if you really wanted monster Marco strap in!<br/>Also, a quick note, The storytelling is out of order so I will try to section this off as each of these stories being its own thing and you can sort of figure out where the continuity is in the timeline. <br/>this first one should be the only one that bounces The gap this much between the timeline, but let me know if ages will help you figure out where we are at or if I need to lay things out differently.<br/>Thank you for reading! <br/>~Zeo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Star! We really need to go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, a little closer Marco!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster bearing down on them Marco had to act fast, reaching for the scissors he was able to make a portal just in the nick of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting himself free of the vines and getting himself and star out and into the safety of his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had it in my hands Marco.” she was looking down at the small corner of sandwich she now had. “I have no idea what you were thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry but I was thinking of not dying!”  he had to close up the portal again as angry clawed hands lashed out at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star got into his space and waved the sandwich corner in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went through all that trouble and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco balled up his fists and yelled back at her. “That is because it is not worth dying over food!” Slapping the sandwich out of her hands he looked surprised at himself and watched as the sandwich slid, dripping against the wall. “I’m going to my room…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cast an angry glare his way as he retreated from her, scraping the sandwich off the wall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate when you act like this. It makes me wonder why we're even friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming the door on her he ran to his bed and buried his face in the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had all happened so fast, Star throwing spell after spell at his prison. He thought it would work but all that was free was his left arm, just below his elbow, reaching out to Star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toffee clicked a button on his remote and his crystal prison started to sink only stopping it’s descent when Star began to beg Toffee to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you want my wand? Take it. Now let Marco go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had dropped her wand on a plate and slid it over. Which Toffee grinned at and slid right back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want it. destroy it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Marco and the young princess were shocked to hear this and a chilling smile spread across Toffee’s features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suprise!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the raptors features slid to normal star looked at him in horror, picking up her wand and backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t besides I don’t even know how!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lizard smiled quirking a brow, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do, It was the first spell your mother taught you. Lying is a very un-appealing trait miss Butterfly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star began to back up further, glancing around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Marco is waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toffee’s voice was so smug, Marco’s eyes widened as he watched star, she was backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And looked at the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I  will get you out, Marco!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Directing her wand towards him he began to scream at her to stop, he struggled and tried his hardest to be heard, but she did not stop, She was not going to get rid of her wand for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to try to blast open his cell again…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his arm outside of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to remove his arm but it was stuck fast, when he tried to move it blood trickled down and he began to weep, begging her to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew certain things from flashes of his memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ringing of his ears during and after the explosion, her glowing eyes and cheek markings, the smell of burning flesh as his arm down from his elbow fell off in charred hunks of meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing lifted and carried away from the wreckage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bandaged and cooled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fever from his infection taking it’s toll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regaining his strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to go home only to find out his parents would have lost their son eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spark of magic used on him had awoken something in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Building something up from nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forsaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was no longer who he once was, he could never be that person again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had made an alliance with the one who had saved his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was now no one who he had been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rise of  Asmodeus and his general. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“You know, for being my general I let you get away with far too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice came from the bundle being carried by said General.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bundle seemed to be a young man though his head was covered in a skull headdress of some reptilian creature, soft pricks of amber light emitted from the eyes as a  cape of fur, black and tough was wrapped around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The general in question merely chuckled and tilted their head down to the little prince. They too wore a skull head-dress that covered their features, though it was more obvious they were actually reptilian from their tail swaying behind them as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that an order Little prince?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could not help but laugh as the prince only grumbled and crossed his arm one over the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fixated on the prince’s left arm for a moment, taking in the honey amber of the scales that decorated it,  the prince had grown, and so too did his strength and knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew about his ancestors long passed, he knew that he was not what he thought he once was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had taken it all in stride, even though it caused him heartbreak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince had been building up the monster realm and using his knowledge to help them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little prince, Asmodeus as he called himself, learned about architecture, schooling, Parlement, law, horticulture, ecology. Many more things that he used to better the lives of those under his rule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The land within their walls was fertile and blooming for the first time in millennia. The prince had built these walls and the castle with his own power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man had developed electricity here using hydropower and an education system for the monsters that lived here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The general could not really help but be a little proud...though with the monsters less under the thumb of the mewmens than ever, it came with a certain...unrest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince himself was not clean from bloodshed and the general truth be told delighted in seeing his prince in combat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been working too hard. You know others will share the burden with you now. So as your general and most trusted advisor, I am ordering you  to take a break.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unceremoniously dropped the prince into a pile of cushions as the young man flailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toffee! You rude lizard, I should pull your tail!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both discarded their masks breathing in relief at only being in each others company for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Toffee and Marco were dead unless it was just the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was safer to be the general and Asmodus prince of monsters of the kingdom desamparan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco touched his arm looking at the sales littering it and the blackened talons he now sported. He was not a Human, not a mewmen, and not a monster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was something in between. He always felt less like who he should be without his mask now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was Asmodeus and Marco Diaz was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco was who he was when he thought that maybe he and the Mewman princess were friends, he held no such thoughts now...Marco was a human, Asmodeus was half draconic, a proud race now dead in both earth and mewni, he was a hybrid and proud to just be alive. Asmodeus helped his people, the monsters to pick themselves up and become strong. He fought tooth and claw for them and even stood up to queen moon the undaunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was reviled by mewmens and loved by his people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a true monster now, and he hated looking at his more human face, even his eyes which now were slit-pupiled and amber in colouration reminded him of what he had once been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he had to give up…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could not go home and force his parents to mourn losing their son twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was inevitably going to become this and he had made his peace with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a pair of hands squishing his cheeks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so pensive right now. Regretting something little prince?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toffee’s voice mocked him but he just grinned at him sharply, teeth longer and more predatory he snapped at his General’s fingers, laughing when he caused him to retreat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toffee had cared for him...though seemingly begrudgingly at first….when Marco had come back from the dimension X-103 so he could get dimensional scissors to leave for home and learned what he would become...He was broken for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No he and Toffee did not start out as fast friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But fate had made them allies and a bond was formed between the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must I go to that silly little ball they are having? It is such a waste of my time Toffee…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Septarian rolled his eyes at that and threw a quilt over the young man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to go, they called you there...I hate them as much as you, but we need to keep up these appearances...after all, we want to strip them of magic and title. That means we must get close and hit them where it hurts.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince shivered at that thought.  It was delightful and when Toffee said it it made it even more so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who said vengeance was overrated? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>